Flores
by Ukyo shaman
Summary: Sakura está deprimida e adivinhe quem vai animála!SasuSaku


Olá pessoas!Bom, gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram o meu 1º fic e, é claro,pelos reviews, OBRIGADA!Eu fiquei tão feliz com oque escreveram...TT...que emoção...Bem, quanto a este meu novo fic, também é um SasuSaku, espero que gostem e deixem mais reviews!o/Eu gostei muito deste, embora eu ache que estou precisando melhorar, eu usou muitas palavras repetidas, esempre coloco o Sasuke com um "lindo e raro sorriso", preciso de novas idéias --...Bom, é isso, vlw pessoal!Dirvitam-se!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Flores"_

Era uma tarde de verão, não muito quente, estava ideal, um tempo ótimo, com um ventinho gostoso soprando e um lindo pôr-do-sol.Sakura se encontrava sentada á beira de um rio admirando aquela bela paisagem.

"_Como seria bom presenciar isso todos os dias...Só isso mesmo pra conseguir me distrair um pouco, ando com a cabeça tão cheia...Ultimamente...As coisas tem andados difíceis aqui em Konoha...Ainda mais com...Sasuke-kun...". _

Sakura agora se encontrava com uma triste expressão no rosto, estava preocupada com o Sasuke, desde que Orochimaru havia implantado o selo amaldiçoado nele, Sasuke havia mudado, ela sentia que ele estava mais frio e distante.Não havia o visto desde o enterro do terceiro Hokage, que já tinha sido há algum tempo, e também não ela, sasuke e naruto não treinavam mais juntos, parece que agora ele e o kakashi-sensei irão treinar juntos agora, e quanto ao naruto, parece que ele arranjou um cara doidão para treiná-lo.

"_Naruto e Sasuke-kun estão se preparando para a última fase do exame chunnin...Enquanto eu...Apenas irei torcer pelos dois..."_

Sakura se entristecia ainda mais ao pensar que não foi capaz de acompanhar os dois, não se sentia mal por ter empatado com Ino, muito pelo contrário, se orgulhava por ter lutado com todas as suas forças até não agüentar mais, porém, se sentia mal ao ver que sua força não se comparava a dos dois.

"_Hmmmm...Eu nunca serei tão forte quanto eles...Não sei nem por que cheguei até aqui, só o que eu queria era...estar com ele...juntos...mas..."_

- _Clack!_

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos por um estranho ruído, quando virou-se para trás para ver do que se tratava encontrou Sasuke de pé, perto de uma árvore que estava atrás dela, fitando-a com aqueles profundos olhos negros que pareciam saber tudo que se passava dentro de sua cabeça, Sakura ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali, o rio em que se encontrava era um pouco mais adentro a floresta de Konoha, ninguém costumava ir ali.

- Sasuke-kun...O que faz aqui? – Sakura perguntou ainda sentada com um olhar bem curioso enquanto Sasuke se aproximava de onde ela estava até parar e sentar ao seu lado.

- Eu é que pergunto...Já está escurecendo...

Sakura estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que não havia reparado de que já tinha se passado bastante tempo desde que chegou ali, e realmente já estava começando a escurecer.Mas Sasuke não havia respondido sua pergunta, foi então que, um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça.

"_Será que...ele...Será que ele estava preocupado comigo...?"_

Sasuke pareceu estar se incomodando com o olhar de Sakura fixo nele, então resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Encontrei com o Naruto na cidade, disse não ter te visto o dia inteiro, parece que ele queria se despedir de você já que estava de mochila e parecia estar indo viajar...Estava preocupado...- Sasuke então desviou seu olhar penetrante que estava voltado para o rio e agora olhava Sakura diretamente nos olhos.

- Ah, sim!Ele deve ter ido treinar com um sensei doido que ele encontrou, havia comentado comigo há uns dias...Acho que o chamava de "Ero-senin", ou coisa do tipo, hehe...- Sakura se surpreendeu com o olhar de Sasuke, derrepente voltado para ela e rapidamente desviou o olhar, estava começando a ficar encabulada com aquela situação.

"_É isso!Ele também ficou preocupado comigo e então veio me procurar, só pode ser!Não!Ahhh...Pense melhor Sakura, é o Sasuke-kun...Ele não viria me procurar só por aquilo que o Naruto disse...ou viria?E o Naruto...Ele estava preocupado comigo..."_- Um pequeno sorriso brotou no rosto de Sakura ao pensar na preocupação que Naruto teve por ela._ "Yahhh...Será que eu to deixando minhas emoções assim tão na cara...--'Pro Naruto ter percebido, devo tá...Droga!Naruto e Sasuke-kun agora tem coisas mais importantes para lidar!Não posso ficar preocupando os dois com minhas besteiras!"_

- Então, Sasuke-kun!Naruto já começou seu "treino especial" para o exame chunnin, e quanto a você? – Sakura tentava esconder seus tristes pensamentos com um falso sorriso, não queria preocupar Sasuke, embora achasse que seria difícil isso acontecer.

- Vou partir amanhã de manhã.

- Ahh...- _"TT Droga!Tá ficando cada vez mais difícil não parecer triste, heim!"_- Bom, boa sorte, Sasuke-kun!E só volte quando estiver bem mais forte, ok? – Disse Sakura, dando um soquinho de leve no ombro de Sasuke, e com um sorriso fingido na face.

- Hmpf!Tá...- Disse Sasuke, com um sorriso meio debochado.

Depois daquela breve conversa ambos permaneceram calados por um tempo, Sakura estava observando algumas lindas flores que nasciam próximas à beira do rio em que se encontrava.Sakura estava distraída com seus pensamentos, e começou a falar sem nem perceber...

- Sasuke-kun, eu adoro flores...

- ...- Sasuke olhou de esguelha para Sakura meio confuso.

- São tão bonitas e cheias de vida...Sabe, eu me sinto muito bem perto delas, elas nos escutam, sabia?Às vezes eu converso com elas...Quando me sinto sozinha, ou não tenho com quem falar, e aí eu me sinto melhor...Elas conseguem levar alegria até para os lugares mais sombrios...O que você acha Sasuke-kun, das flores?

Essas palavras pareceram ter causado certo impacto em Sasuke, pois este agora estava com o olhar fixo nas mesmas flores para as quais Sakura observava enquanto falava, seu olhar era triste e penetrante, porém não havia dito nada, então Sakura continuou...

- É engraçado como você pode dar felicidade a alguém, sem ao menos possuí-la...

- Sakura... – Sasuke desviou seu olhar das flores, e agora estava com a cabeça abaixada, de forma que não era possível ver seu rosto direito. – Por que...Não fala logo o que quer dizer...Por que fica deixando coisas subentendidas esperando que alguém decifre seus pensamentos...

Essas palavras paralisaram Sakura, ela havia entrado em estado de choque.O que Sasuke estava dizendo?Por que estava dizendo aquilo?Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas continuou escutando o que Sasuke dizia...

- Você está triste, não está?Então por que não fala...Por que esconde o que está sentindo...Por que não fala o que está pensando...Do que você tem tanto medo...? – Então Sasuke olhou para Sakura, que continuava paralisada, enquanto lágrimas iam surgindo nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Sasuke-kun...Eu...Eu não quero que você morra!

Sakura desabou, não agüentava mais toda aquela tristeza em seu coração, começou a chorar e a soluçar fortemente, apertava com força suas mãos contra seus joelhos e se encolhia a medida que ia falando, precisava falar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, agora que começou não podia mais parar.

– Sasuke-kun!Eu...Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo por causa do selo amaldiçoado do Orochimaru!E...Eu não posso fazer nada pra te ajudar, por que eu sou muito fraca...Minha força não tem nem comparação com a sua ou a de Naruto...Vocês estão se esforçando para conseguirem se tornar chunnins e...Realizarem seus sonhos e objetivos, enquanto eu...Eu não consigo fazer nada!Eu não consigo me tornar forte, nem consigo ajudar você, ou o Naruto!Nas missões eu sempre fui um peso morto e só atrapalhava vocês!Eu não quero isso!Eu...Eu só quero ajudar vocês, proteger vocês, como vocês sempre fazem comigo!Eu também quero proteger aqueles que são importantes para mim!Eu...Eu só quero...

"_Estar sempre ao seu lado..."_

Sakura continuava chorando, porém seus soluços já estavam sumindo, e ela estava sentindo um enorme alívio por ter posto tudo aquilo para fora, embora agora estivesse muito envergonhado por ter dito tudo aquilo para Sasuke, que a estava encarando o tempo todo sem dizer uma palavra, até que...

- Já terminou?

- O...O que...? – Sakura olhou para Sasuke muito envergonhada com aquela situação e muito surpresa também, ela havia aberto seu coração para ele e a única coisa que ele dizia era "Já terminou?".

- Bom, se é só isso, então vou te dizer...Pare de se preocupar comigo e com o Naruto, eu posso muito bem me virar sozinho e não preciso da sua ajuda, e quanto ao Naruto, do jeito que ele é idiota vai morrer cedo de qualquer jeito, então não se preocupe com nós dois, ao invés disso se preocupe mais com você mesma, você é muito inteligente, é a que mais sobre genjutsu do time e quem melhor consegue concentrar seu chakra, você pode se tornar mais forte se você se esforçar mais em seus treinos, então faça isso!

Sakura não podia acreditar no que Sasuke acabara de dizer, ele estava com os olhos fechados e falava com uma voz irritada, mas tudo o que ele disse fez com que Sakura se sentisse melhor .Quando era ele quem falava tudo parecia tão simples...

"_Sasuke-kun..."._

- Não precisa fingir que está feliz quando não está...Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem, quando não estiver...Você também pode fraquejar...- Disse Sasuke abrindo seus lindos olhos negros e voltou-se para Sakura, que estava olhando para ele perplexa com o que acabara de escutar, estavam olhando um para o outro com olhares penetrantes sem dizer uma palavra.

- Obrigada...Sasuke-kun...- Disse Sakura, depois de um breve silêncio.

Com aquelas palavras Sasuke tinha conseguido fazer com que Sakura sorrisse de verdade, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e um pouco corada, Sakura olhava fixamente para os olhos negros de Sasuke, que haviam sido hipnotizados pelo olhar da menina e ficando completamente envolvido pelo sorriso que permanecia no rosto de Sakura, Sasuke se perdeu em seus pensamentos...

"_Esse sorriso...A muito tempo não o via...Obrigado...Sakura...É realmente engraçado ...Como as flores conseguem levar alegria até mesmo para os lugares mais sombrios..."._

- Hmpf!Você realmente não sabe mentir, não é? – Disse Sasuke, desviando o olhar de Sakura para as flores que nasciam na beira do rio que havia perto deles, as mesmas para as quais ele e Sakura estavam olhando antes, e com um suave sorriso no rosto.

- É!Hahaha, acho que você tem razão! – Sakura fechou seus olhos e deitou-se na grama, se espreguiçando, e sorrindo apenas complementou um...- É...

Depois de mais uma pausa entre os dois...

- Sakura...- Sasuke continuava olhando as flores na beira do rio.

- hmm? – Sakura olhou de esguelha para Sasuke, ainda deitada na grama.

- Eu gosto de flores...

- Ehhh...? – Sakura olhou confusa para o menino – E...Por que? – Perguntou curiosa, mas ainda confusa.

- Por que elas se parecem com você...- Disse Sasuke voltando-se para Sakura.

Sakura estava muda e imóvel, não sabia como reagir, ainda pensando se ele havia mesmo dito aquilo, talvez a coisa mais bonita que já havia dito para ela desde que se conheceram, enquanto ele continuava a olhar para ela com um olhar diferente, não era aquele olhar frio de sempre...Era um olhar carinhoso...Um olhar que fez Sakura sentir-se imensamente feliz, ela que estava deitada na grama se aproximou de Sasuke, agarrando seu braço.

- Sasuke-kun...Obrigada...

Sasuke retribuiu com apenas um sorriso, que era tão carinhoso quanto seu olhar para Sakura.

FIM


End file.
